Drunken Lusts
by AmeriShenokie
Summary: Just a short ZekuSai one-shot... Zexion gets visited by drunk!Saix, who tries to make advances on him. For my Zexy back on dA. Rated T for mild/moderate shounen-ai.


A/N ~ Just a quick little ZekuSai one-shot I decided to write for my Zexy... XD lol Kind of a random plot based on our little "adventure" browsing for stuff on the pairing. :3 hehee And I'm sorry for the heavy OOC-ness on Saix (but OOC!Saix is irresistible to write! lol). So, yeah... This is for you, fag! X3 -ZekuSai's you-

–

Drunken Lusts

.:. A ZekuSai One-Shot .:.

–

It was quiet in the library. The Cloaked Schemer was deep in reading yet another book, and he was merely on the last pages. _"'Jiro ran up to Kae, taking her by the hand, about to admit his feelings for her,'"_ he read intensely, _"'Kae blushed, glancing up at him, and said—'"_

Zexion's story got interrupted by a sudden open at the doors, causing him to jump from the couch and back into reality. He glared behind him to see who it was, and his eyes widened once he saw the other member.

"Saix?" he asked, seeing the Diviner lean against the doorframe.

It was indeed Saix, stumbling on his way to the Schemer, nearly tripping over the simplest of steps.

Zexion watched his actions carefully. "Are you drunk?" he asked, shocked to see the berserker in such a state. Saix wasn't usually one to drink—at least as heavily wasted as he apparently was at the moment.

"I—I am not!" Saix slurred, nearly falling but catching himself with his hands landing on the couch's armrests. Regaining his balance—or as much as his drunken self possibly can—he glanced up at Zexion and gave a devious smirk, his face red from the drunken blushes.

The Cloaked Schemer didn't know what to think or do, oblivious to Saix's thoughts. _"With that face, I know he's planning something..."_ he thought to himself. He tried to remain serious. "You interrupted my reading time, Number VII," Zexion reprimanded firmly.

Saix simply ignored him. "Zeeeeeexy..." he singed, crawling across the couch and getting closer to his target. His smirk was still plastered on his drunk face. "You like...mind games," he continued, being almost directly in front of the Schemer, "Then guess what I am—I'm thinking right now..."

With Saix's current actions and advancements, Zexion could already tell what he was thinking. "Uh, um..." he uttered, couldn't help but start blushing from his assumptions.

But before he could even clearly say anything, Saix's jellied arms collapsed, causing the berserker to land on the Schemer's lower body. The Diviner merely chuckled at his fall, but once he realized the position, he soon chuckled and placed his hands on Zexion's hips and began pulling himself back up to match facial levels. "Damn Luxord and Xigbar..." Saix muttered, his body slithering against Zexion's.

Zexion tried to block out his own fantasies and keep himself in reality. "Why those two?" he asked curiously.

"They—they made me like this..." Saix explained, finally able to make eye contact with the Schemer, "It was from a dare..."

"I'm going to kill those two..." Zexion muttered irritatedly.

"But—but I don't mind me right now..." Saix said, not even noticing what Zexion had just stated.

"What makes you say that?" the Cloaked Schemer asked curiously.

"Because," he replied with a hiccup, his face slowly getting closer to Zexion's, "I—I am here with you right now..." His arms began to wiggle slightly, but he ignored it, trying to retain his composure to his current object of affection.

Zexion, on the other hand, noticed Saix's arms about to cave-in once again. He raised a finger up to establish his point clear.

"Sai—"

Saix's arms suddenly bent again, causing both their lips to meet, disabling Zexion to finish what he was about to say.

Over the next few seconds, the two Nobodies remained lip-locked in a kiss as the Schemer slowly lowered his hand as he began to go along with the Luna Diviner. After so much time of denial, even before this evening's encounter with Saix, he finally began to express himself.

"And I'm here with you right now too," Zexion whispered in-between kisses, petting Saix as he nuzzled against his cheek in return.

Saix gave a drunken and content growl. "Then this is so worth it..." he cooed quietly, tracing his lips with the Schemer's, sealing his words with yet another deep kiss.

"Worth being drunk?" Zexion asked, slightly lost in his fantasies, beginning to have the urge of wanting more from Saix.

"But I—I'm not drunk, Zexion..." Saix hiccuped.

–

A/N ~ There you go... :'D;;; lol Just a quick random little ZekuSai story. It's my first time writing for the pairing, so be gentle. X3 -shot- And there is a slight insider with that whole "Jiro" and "Kae" bit in Zexion's book. :3 But only Zexy would know its significance... XD


End file.
